Athena y sus sementales
by javipozos
Summary: Saori Kido como la actual Athena se ha quedado al mando total del Santuario ahora que no hay Patriarca y santos dorados, y está más que decidida a estar con su santo más fiel. Sin embargo, por un antiguo trató en su primera vida con Zeus, la diosa Afrodita secuestra a Seiya y en un arrebato de locura Athena decide ir contra la deidad del amor. Seiya x Saori x ¿Shoko?
1. Chapter 1

ATHENA Y SUS SEMENTALES  
Acto 1 EL SECUESTRO DE PEGASO  
 _(Nota de autor: Saludos queridos lectores. Ya falta poco para le recta final de mi internado. Ya pronto saldré en unas merecidas vacaciones y desempolvaré mis viejos fics. Espero que en la quincena de diciembre ya esté libre de asuntos pendientes y de trabajo._  
 _Uno de mis gustos en el anime clásico que jamás he explotado es Saint Seiya y verán que siempre en algunos fics he puesto algo de influencia en cuanto a conceptos que encajen._  
 _Esta es una historia muy corta y muy OC pero ese es el objetivo de una parodia con mucha ricura. Disfruten de esta lectura)._

Han pasado algunos años desde que Saori Kido tomó su lugar en el Santuario como Athena, la diosa de la guerra justa, la sabiduría y muchas otras cosas que ni ella recuerda.  
A pesar de que ha sido la Athena menos preparada de todas por las circunstancias que rodearon su llegada al mundo por culpa de cierto santo de Géminis bipolar y al parecer con cierta adicción a las drogas, ha tenido demasiada suerte para seguir con vida después de tantas guerras santas.  
Ya que era de las pocas veces que ha sobrevivido después de los 18 años de edad, empezaba a tener ciertos recuerdos de vidas pasadas con Athena, reforzadas con los escritos de la historia oficial del Santuario. Pero algo que le llamaba la atención era que el santo de Pegaso era mencionado en las tramas más importantes de la mayoría de la guerras santas y su relación cercana. Todos ellos tenían la misma descripción física: Jóvenes de cabello castaños, un poco bajos, de ojos castaños, ligeramente bronceado y con un comportamiento explosivo, y una devoción incomparable.  
Saori sonreía porque al parecer cada Pegaso era muy cercano a la diosa Athena en cada era de alguna manera. Sin embargo, en estos tiempos la diosa era muy diferente a otras vidas pasadas por un hecho que ella ocultaba bien: Era una completa pervertida de clóset.  
Todos se pregunta, ¿en que momento la actual reencarnación de Athena se volvió así? Hubieron dos eventos muy marcados en su adolescencia que provocaron que la nada sexual diosa empezara a experimentar sentimientos paganos nada propios de ella.  
El primer evento era cuando Saori fue a visitar a Seiya después de que se recuperara de la batalla con los santos negros. La pobre chica tocó el timbre de la casa del Pegaso y lo vio por primera vez sin camisa y con unas gotas de agua que recorría su tórax y abdomen de forma que casi tiene un orgasmo.  
Sin embargo, había otro evento que nunca admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura de otro dios, pero si se llegaba a revelar moriría de vergüenza.

Flashback  
Se veía a Saori con su pijama en la Mansión Kido mientras los futuros santos divinos salían a pelear por Ikki. Las Santias estaba allí para vigilarla y le tranquilizaba que Shoko estuviera allí.  
La pelilila pensaba en como le irían a sus amigos cuando vio a la santia de Caballo Menor desnuda y apenas secándose con una toalla diminuta.

-Uff, que buen baño-suspiró aliviada la pelirroja

La diosa abrió los ojos y por una extraña razón estuvo a punto de morir desangrada ya que Shoko era tremendamente sexy.

-"Maldita sea, contrólate Saori. Estúpido Zeus, me transmitiste tus gustos gays"-pensó Saori en shock.

Flashback fin

Cabe decir que Shoko se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron, curiosamente siendo la constelación hermana del santo de quien se sentía muy atraída desde los tiempos mitológicos. Pero no podía evitar negar que ella le recordaba en todos sentidos al asesino de dioses, tanto que Ikki molestaba a la pelirroja apodándole "Seiya con senos".  
En su tiempo libre, ella iba a ver el entrenamiento que Seiya llevaba a cabo en el Santuario y todos pensaban que era porque la diosa deseaba ver el progreso de su mejor guerrero para las próximas amenazas pero era una total mentira. Lo único que deseaba era ver su abdomen y cuerpo sumamente trabajado bañado en sudor que lo hacía ver sexy, ocultando sus negras intenciones.  
Ignorando lo que pasaba, varias diosas del Olimpo veían como Athena "vigilaba" a su mejor guerrero y muchas estaba molestas con el "Asesino de dioses".

-No sé que le ve mi hermana a ese idiota-bufó Artemisa seria.

-Es muy sexy, con razón esa frígida eligió al hijo bastardo de Poseidón como su campeón. Dudo que sea la diosa virgen que dice ser-alegó Afrodita.

-¿Ese es el idiota que mató a mi marido? Quiero su cabeza-declaró Perséfone furiosa.

-¿Ese es el idiota que me mató en una linea de tiempo alterna? Es muy peligroso dejarlo-señaló Eris que aún ocupaba el cuerpo de Kikyo.

-Ni te atrevas, si le tocas un cabello a Pegaso dudo que Athena te vaya a dejar viva-le advirtió la diosa de la Luna basada en su propia experiencia.

-Yo no mataría al santo de Pegaso, sino que lo haría parte de mi ejército. ¿Creen que Athena ha ganado todas esas guerras santas por su mente estratégica? Es en realidad el asesino de dioses la clave para la victoria-determinó la diosa del amor.

-Pero dudo que mi hermana quiera darte a su mejor guerrero-.

-No, pero conozco una forma de robárselo-sonrió malignamente Eris.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaron todas las diosas.

-Antes de la primera guerra mitológica, Zeus le hizo un trato a Athena en su intento de que esta saliera de su virginidad. Si en 2000 años esta no tenía su primera vez con Pegaso este dejaría de permanecer a su ejército y cualquier otra diosa caliente podría reclamarlo-contó la diosa de la discordia.

-¿Esos 2000 años ya pasaron?-preguntó Afrodita interesada.

-Sí-.

-Esto es interesante-sonrió la diosa erótica muy malvadamente.

-No deseo participar en la reclamación del santo de Pegaso, ya tengo un ángel muy fuerte a mi disposición que es mucho mejor-bufó Artemisa ocultando que le gustaba Touma.

-Yo lo torturaría por lastimar a mi esposo varias veces, pero mi hermana es más poderosa que yo y dudo que vaya a salir librada-.

-Yo solo quiere ver arder el mundo-alegó malignamente la mujer.

-Está bien, el santo de Pegaso será mío. Hace tiempo que quise saber que se siente tener de amante a quien los mismos dioses temen-se decidió lujuriosamente la chica.

-¿Qué van a decir Ares y Hefesto sobre esto?-preguntó curiosa Eris.

-Bah, no me interesa. Estoy aburrida y deseo sangre joven-determinó la diosa antes de irse.

La diosa del amor era una mujer de cabello miel, ojos lila con una hermosura que sobrepasaba incluso lo divino, siendo más bella que Athena o Artemisa. Todos los hombres caían a sus pies y ni se diga de los dioses como Hefesto o el mismo Ares.  
Aunque el paso del tiempo había vuelto a Afrodita una diosa muy experimentada en el sexo, ya estaba aburrida de lo mismo y deseaba un reto pero no había alguien que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para sus estándares.  
Ahora que surgió la posibilidad de tener en su cama al mismo que desafió a Poseidón y Hades, saliendo vivo de esas luchas la ponían emocionada y no le sería difícil que Pegaso se arrastrara a sus pies.

-Seiya de Pegaso, serás mío-se relamió los labios la diosa.

En el Santuario, se veía a Saori mirando las estrellas en Star Hill y veía que algo no estaba bien con el planeta Venus. Estaba muy cerca de la constelación de Pegaso y tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería.

-Saori, ¿qué te pasa?-se oyó una voz preocupada.

Athena volteó y vio que era el mismo Seiya que había llegado al lugar prohibido para los mismos santos dorados.

-No deberías estar acá-le dijo la diosa con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Iría incluso al infierno por tí-.

-Seiya, eso ya lo hiciste-le recordó la diosa divertida.

-Oh sí, es verdad. Casi muero esa vez-.

Saori sonrió triste porque esa vez descubrió lo que en verdad significaba Seiya para ella. Estaba prohibido darle el amor exclusivamente a un solo santo como dijo Mu, pero era inevitable que pudiera sentir algo más íntimo con el joven Pegaso.

-¿Estás seguro que ya no te duele el pecho?-preguntó la diosa seria.

-Ya no, gracias a tí me libré de la maldición-.

Saori miraba a las estrellas y pensaba en que al asumir el total mando del Santuario a la muerte de Shion y Dohko como líderes, y repasando las antiguas leyes que ella misma hizo hace eones no pudo evitar reírse de algunas barbaridades de su vida pasada.

-Seiya, ¿qué opinas de hacer una revolución a las leyes del Santuario?-preguntó Saori curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Hay leyes que ya son obsoletas en este mundo y nos estamos quedando atrás. Ahora que no hay Patriarca o caballeros dorados voy a implementar mis decisiones y quiero que me apoyes-.

-Bueno, estoy contigo en lo que desees-sonrió Seiya animado.

-Pero hay una ley que deseo cambiar más que nada, una que me limita demasiado como mujer-.

-¿Cuál ley?-.

-Athena no puede amar a un solo santo más que otros, su amor debe ser equitativo para sus demás guerreros-recitó la frase de Mu.

-Creo haber oído algo similar-recordó vagamente el Pegaso.

-¿Y si Athena se enamorara de un santo? No podría evitar amarlo de otra forma mas que a mis súbditos. Sabes que los quiero a todos pero también mi parte humana exige ciertas necesidades que no puedo controlar-le reveló la mujer.

-¿Te gusta alguien en el Santuario?-preguntó Seiya ignorante de lo que sentía la chica.

-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-Oh, apuesto que es Shun. Él es muy cercano a tí-dijo equivocadamente el moreno.

-Shun es como mi hermanito menor-corrigió divertida la diosa.

-Ah, apuesto a que es Ikki. A las chicas les gustan los sujetos malos-.

-No, Ikki no-.

-¿Shiryu? Pero si él quiere a Shunrei-.

-Menos-.

-¿Hyoga?-.

-No-.

-¡ES JABU! ¡SI TE HACE ALGO YO...!-exclamó Seiya molesto pero la diosa lo calló con un dedo.

-Tonto, él tampoco me gusta-.

-¿Entonces quién es?-preguntó inocentemente el chico.

Saori no dijo nada y le dio un beso a Seiya de forma que este quedó con los ojos sumamente abiertos y sentía la lengua de la diosa en su interior, hasta que se separó por falta de aire.

-Esa es mi respuesta-le dijo sonrojada la mujer.

El santo se quedó más sorprendido que nunca y en su vida no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su diosa pudiera tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

-Pero...yo...-.

-Seiya, yo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo pero mi destino no me ha dejado avanzar en ese terreno de mi vida. Ahora que los dioses ya no amenazan el mundo quiero hacer mi vida como humana a tu lado y de mis amigos-determinó la mujer sonrojada.

El pobre Seiya no sabía que decir y en el fondo siempre le había gustado Saori pero su posición como soldado no le permitía avanzar con ella. Pero lo que deseaba hacer la diosa iba a cambiar esto.

-Saori, yo...-iba a decir el chico pero una presencia los interrumpió.

-Que tierna escena, no puedo creer que la diosa Athena al fin decida sentar cabeza-se oyó una voz burlona en el lugar.

-Esa voz es de...-dijo Saori reconociendo a Afrodita.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida-saludó la diosa del amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Afrodita?-preguntó Athena muy seria.

-Vengo por mi objetivo-señaló la diosa extranjera a Seiya.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó sorprendido el Pegaso.

-Has concluido tus servicios con Athena por parte de Zeus y como diosa femenina exijo a Pegaso-.

Saori recordó eso de repente y estaba preocupada porque sabía de la reputación de ninfómana de su tía abuela y algo le iba a hacer a Pegaso de seguro.

-No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi santo-determinó Athens seria.

Sin embargo, Seiya fue envuelto en una esfera de cosmo y flotó a donde estaba Afrodita.

-Si deseas ver a Pegaso y hacer negocios conmigo estaré esperándote pero dudo que vaya a respetar la integridad de tu mejor guerrero. Disfrutaré quitándole la virginidad-sonrió juguetonamente la mujer antes de irse al planeta Venus.

-¡SAORI!-se escuchaba el grito de Seiya en el cielo.

-¡SEIYA, NOOO!-.

Los dos desaparecieron y algo se rompió en el corazón y la mente de Saori ya que el amor de su vida fue arrebatado de ella y se volvió loca.

-¡TODO EL PERSONAL DEL SANTUARIO LOS QUIERO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE ARIES AHORA MISMO!-exclamó Athena telepáticamente alarmando a todos.

Todos los santos que quedaban con vida, los aspirantes, las doncellas e incluso las Santias se encontraban reunidos y estaban consternados de que la diosa no traía su clásico vestido blanco, sino un traje verde de general del ejército.

-Si lo reuní es porque una desgracia ha ocurrido. Seiya ha sido secuestrado-empezó a decir la pelilila.

Todos estaban consternados ya que no se imaginaban quien querría dañar al respetado santo de Pegaso.

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacerlo?-preguntó Shun preocupado.

-La diosa Afrodita-.

-¿La diosa del amor? Según entiendo, ella nunca ha iniciado una guerra santa-mencionó Marin curiosa.

-Ella no vine a buscar dominar la Tierra, quiere a Seiya como su amante-reveló la mujer.

-Maldito suertudo-murmuró Jabu.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Seika atrás del Unicornio.

-Nada-dijo con miedo el joven.

-¿Qué hace aquí la hermana de Seiya?-preguntó Shaina curiosa.

-Es mi damisela personal, como desea recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano le di el puesto-explicó Saori.

-¿Qué va a hacer con Seiya? Sin él estamos perdidos ante otra guerra santa-alzó la mano Shoko.

-Voy a organizar un equipo que me acompañará al planeta Venus donde reside Afrodita. Ella no tiene un ejército así que ella no es peligrosa, pero más vale estar prevenidos-explicó Saori seria.

-¿Quienes van a ir?-preguntó Shiryu.

-Van a acompañarme Hyoga, Ikki y Shun, además de tí-respondió la diosa preparada.

-Saori, lamento decirte esto pero sin Seiya que sea el que te da suerte en tus peleas estás perdida-agregó Ikki.

-Por eso tengo un perfecto sustituto. Shoko, tú irás con nosotros-determinó la pelilila.

-¿Y yo por qué?-.

-Tu constelación es la hermana menor de Pegaso, así que serás vital. Tus técnicas son idénticas a las de Seiya, además de que no me dejarás sola ante tanta testosterona en el grupo-mencionó Saori.

-Bien, salvaremos a Seiya-aceptó la pelirroja.

-¿Y quien se hará cargo del Santuario?-preguntó Ichi curioso.

-Eso será fácil, con mis poderes divinos designaré al Patriarca temporal hasta que yo regrese. Tetinmarindedonpingue cucaramacara titerefue, yo no fui, fue teté, zapatito blanco, zapatito azul, dime que los tienes tú-recitó infantilmente la diosa eligiendo al azar a Kiki-Felicidades Kiki, serás el encargado hasta que regrese-se despidió Saori yéndose con los santos.

-Esto será divertido-mencionó diabólicamente el pequeño lemuriano.

-Ya valimos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

(Nota de autor: ¿Qué pasará con Pegaso? Manden sus sugerencia y las tomaré en cuenta. Nada de yaoi).


	2. Chapter 2

Athena y sus sementales  
Acto 2 NEGOCIOS TURBIOS  
El pobre Seiya estaba en una jaula gigante con la diosa del amor pensando en que haría con el Pegaso pero aún no se decidía.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!-le pedía el castaño.

-No, ahora eres mío-se relamió los labios la diosa.

-¿Por qué no secuestraste a alguien más? Yo solo soy un humilde santo de bronce-.

-¿Dime de que talla del zapato usas?-.

-Del 10, me cuesta hallar zapatos de mi talla-.

-Sabes, los nacidos bajo la constelación de Pegaso son bendecidos en lo que te hace hombre. Por eso Athena quiere a Pegaso-sonrió perversamente la diosa.

-Yo me quiero ir con Saori-.

-Piénsalo bien, ella no te daría lo que te ofrezco-le respondió la mujer haciendo énfasis en sus dotados pechos, cosa que avergonzó al joven.

-No me importa, dejame ir-.

-Vas a suplicar dentro de poco que te de algo de mi amor. Ningún hombre o dios es capaz de llevarme la contraria-le advirtió la chica empezando con su juego.

-¡SAORI, AYUDAAA!-gritó el santo de Pegaso asustado.

Mientras tanto, la diosa Athena en compañía de su grupo caminaban rumbo al Olimpo, justamente cerca de la Luna donde habían librado una pequeña guerra santa contra Artemisa hace algunos años.

-Este lugar es bello-mencionó Shoko admirando el paisaje.

-Hablaremos con mi hermana, estoy segura que ella sabe algo. Siempre tiene algo oculto-les mencionó Athena seriamente.

-¿Crees que te desee ayudar?-preguntó Hyoga curioso.

-No lo sé, supongo que tendré que recurrir con algún chantaje. No se me ocurre nada-respondió Saori preocupada.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Seiya?-se preguntó Shun preocupado por su amigo.

-Dándole duro a Afrodita de seguro-se burló Ikki y Athena lo quería asesinar con la mirada.

-Vuelves a decir eso y te juro que en vez del Ave Fénix te convierto en el Colibrí chamuscado-amenazó furiosa la pelilila.

-Me callo-.

El grupo entró a los aposentos de Artemisa y varias figuras de Lunas estaban por todas partes.

-¿Dónde estará Artemisa?-preguntó Shiryu dudoso.

-Artemisa trabaja de noche, ahorita debe estar descansando-explicó Saori a sus santos.

En ese momento, se escuchaban ruiditos de una cama rechinando y ciertos gemidos de chica muy sutiles.

-¿Eso es una mujer gimiendo?-se preguntó Shiryu confuso.

-¿Cómo sabes que así suena una mujer gimiendo?-preguntó Ikki.

-Pues así suena Shunrei cuando yo me la...-iba a decir el dragón cuando se dio cuenta de que cometió una terrible indiscreción y se calló.

-Así que le diste con tu Dragón Ascendente a Shunrei, si el viejo Maestro estuviera vivo te castra de seguro-se burló Hyoga.

-Yo que te hacía decente, que travieso eres Shiryu-sonrió divertida Athena.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿de quién son esos gemidos?-preguntó Shoko teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Todos empezaron a ver de donde venían esos gemidos hasta que identificaron la habitación de Artemisa, donde los ruidos y jadeos se hicieron más fuertes.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ TOUMA, DAME MÁS DURO!-se oía los chillidos de la diosa de la Luna.

Saori estaba en shock y roja de la vergüenza ante lo que acababa de oír, pero sonrió malvadamente porque se le ocurrió al fin un buen chantaje. La diosa empujó la puerta y todos estaban sonrojados al ver a la deidad rubia en cuatro siendo estocada por el ángel Icaros siendo tomada por su divino trasero.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-exclamó la rubia en el éxtasis.

La chica cayó desfallecida sin darse cuenta de que Athena grabó todo con Nike y al recuperar sus sentidos, Artemisa se horrorizó al ver que su hermana la descubrió con su amante humana.

-¡¿ATHENA, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-balbuceó muy avergonzada la pobre y balconeada diosa, cubriéndose lo que podía con una sábana blanca.

-Así te quería agarrar, puerca-sonrió triunfante Athena.

-Nunca pensé que la misma diosa Artemisa que presumía su virginidad hiciera gala de su lado más perverso-señaló Shoko aún en shock.

-¡NO LE DIGAS NADA DE ESTO A PADRE, SI SE ENTERA NO ME DEJARÍA VIVIR CON SUS BURLAS!-le pidió aterrada la chica.

-No le diré nada con una condición, si deseas apoderarte de la Tierra de nuevo esta grabación se va directo al Olimpo con los 12 dioses principales. Extra, extra, la diosa Artemisa fue hallada en una posición sexual vergonzosa con su mismo ángel-.

-Tú ganas-suspiró en derrota la otra deidad.

-Por cierto, ¿a donde se fue Afrodita?-preguntó Shun.

-Está ya en Venus, peo tengan cuidado con Perséfone. Dudo que se quede tranquila porque le tiene rencor a Pegaso por lo de Hades-le advirtió Artemisa a todos.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta y recuerda usar condón si no quieres salir embarazada-se burló Saori yéndose del lugar.

-Debí cerrar con llave-suspiró Artemisa siendo consolada por Touma.

Mientras tanto, Seiya huía liberado de su jaula de Afrodita quien estaba vestida con un muy sugerente baby doll lista para seducir al potro.

-Vamos, bebé. Mamá está aquí-le dijo la diosa lujuriosamente.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-le pidió el santo en shock.

-Vamos, no te resistes a la pasión y sé mío-le pidió la chica sin hacerle caso.

Afrodita empezó a impacientarse porque Seiya era más duro de lo que pensaba y cualquier otro saltaría a sus brazos. Esto sería más interesante de lo que parecía y le gustaban los retos.  
Mientras tanto, el grupo de tarados viajaban por un portal al planeta Mercurio que era regido por Hermes. El dios mensajero no era agresivo y se llevaba bien con Athena, así que no les daría problemas pero se toparon con la misma diosa Perséfone muy enfadada platicando con el otro dios.

-Esa estúpida Afrodita va a hacer a Pegaso su esclavo sexual. Ojalá lo deje seco para ahorrarme la molestia de matarlo-bufaba la diosa de la primavera.

-Hades se buscó su muerte, no culpes a Pegaso de ello-le comentó calmadamente Hermes.

-No me interesa-.

En ese momento, se veía a Saori llegar con sus santos y esta puso una cara de molestia al verlos.

-Hola hermana, tanto tiempo sin verte-saludó Athena como si nada.

-Sé que vienes a preguntar por Afrodita pero no diré nada-le advirtió la diosa.

-No he visto pasar a Afrodita, pero probablemente debe estar en sus aposentos-comentó Hermes serio.

-Gracias-asintió Saori pero Perséfone no la dejó avanzar-Quítate de mi camino-.

-Oblígame, perra-.

En ese momento, Shun se interpuso entre las dos y miró a la reina del Inframundo.

-Señorita Perséfone, no pelee con Athena, no es bueno pelear sin sentido-le pidió el santo de Andrómeda.

En ese momento, Perséfone miraba con detenimiento al peliverde. Esos ojos, ese corte de cabello, esa mirada pura, ese rostro. Su cosmos era idéntico al de su esposo fallecido y la diosa empezó a llorar amargamente.

-¡HADES, MI AMOR!-abrazó la deidad al santo.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Perséfone confundió a Shun con el dios del Inframundo.

-Mi amor, te extrañé tanto. Pensé que no volvería a verte-abrazaba con toda su fuerza al pobre chico.

-Auxilio, Saori-susurró aterrado Shun.

-¿Dónde estabas? Si estabas vivo, ¿por qué no me dijiste?-le preguntó desesperada la mujer.

-Es que yo...-trataba de aclarar todo el chico pero Athena lo interrumpió.

-Es que Hades reencarnó en un humano y fue mi santo, no recuerda bien su vida-mintió Saori para el horror de Andrómeda.

-Así que eres un santo. Veo que así son las cosas, pero quiero que me visites en el Olimpo o en el Inframundo. No puedes deja a tu esposa sola-le pidió la diosa como niña enamorada.

-Pero es que ya tengo novia, ni recordaba que tenía novia-trataba de zafarse Shun de la situación.

-Oh, soy muy flexible. Puedo compartir-le dijo la diosa de la primavera con cara de lujuria.

El pobre chico se puso pálido y Saori vio el momento para poner fin a las guerras con Hades de una vez por todas.

-Hades puede irte a visitar cuando pueda con su novia, pero me prometes que jamás habrá guerras santas con los espectros-le pidió Athena.

-Trato hecho-asintió feliz la chica.

-¿Desde cuando Shun tiene novia?-preguntó Ikki muy desconcertado.

-¿No es la santo femenino del látigo?-preguntó Hyoga recordando vagamente a una rubia.

-Por el amor de Athena, crecen tan rápido-lloró Fenix al ver que su hermanito ya era todo un hombre.

-¡ESTO ES UN MALENTENDIDO!-chilló Shun al ver que estaba en un grave aprieto.

-Le comunicaré esto a June de Camaleón cuando esto termine, espero que sigamos hablando de negocios-finalizó Saori apretando la mano de Perséfone.

-Igualmente, hermana-.

-June me va a matar cuando se entere-maldijo el peliverde pálido.


	3. Chapter 3

Athena y sus sementales  
Acto 3 LA DEBILIDAD DE LAS DIOSAS  
Kiki estaba disfrutando en demasía en ser el Patriarca temporal. El maestro de su maestro Mu que en la estatua maldita de los dioses descanse en paz había sido el Patriarca anterior, sin contar a cierto Santo de Géminis con ciertas tendencias esquizofrénicas.  
El niño estaba aprovechando para hacer lo que le placiera como el jefe de los santos sobrevivientes. Usaba a los santos de bronce para llevarlo por las escaleras, a las santos femininos y las santias para soplarle como ventilados con una hoja enorme y se divertía dando ordenes ridículas.

-Aquí tiene su pollo a brasa-murmuró Jabu aguantándose las ganas de matar a Kiki.

-Gracias por todo, esclavo. Puedes descansar-.

Marin le sobaba los pies al niño muy molesta y el muy sinvergüenza usaba las mismas ropas que el falso Patriarca Arles con el fin de joderlos a todos.

-Señorita Marin, te daré una misión difícil de cumplir-.

-Ahora que desea, Patriarca-murmuró muy molesta la pelirroja.

-Deseo ver tu rostro-.

Todos pararon de hacer sus labores para reunirse alrededor del lemuriano y querían ver el rostro misterioso de la santo de Águila.

-Sabes que está prohibido-.

-Haré una excepción a la regla de las máscaras-alegó el niño.

-Bien, pero no se burlen. Soy muy fea-suspiró la mujer.

Marin se quitó la máscara y su rostro brilló exageradamente para el asombro de todos, de forma que dejó ver la hermosa cara de la chica.

-¡GUAPA, GUAPA!-exclamó en shock Kiki.

-¡Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa!-se oían los gritos asombrados de los santos.

-¡Mis ojos!-dijo Ichi con los ojos calcinados de tanta belleza.

-¿De dónde sacaste que eres fea?-preguntó Shaina curiosa.

-No lo sé, nunca he visto otro rostro femenino más que el de Athena, Shoko o el tuyo-comentó la mujer.

-¡ESTÁS HECHA UN BOMBÓN!-gritaron los santos masculinos siendo apaleados por las chicas.

-Nada de esto sale de aquí o habrán más bajas al ejército de Athena-amenazó la pelirroja y todos asintieron nerviosos.

Mientras tanto, se veía al grupo de Athena descansar en algún punto entre Mercurio y Venus ya que habían dado un gran recorrido.

-Ánimo Shun, desearía estar en tu lugar-le comentó Hyoga divertido.

-Estás loco, cuando June se entere de esto me va a dar de latigazos hasta matarme-dijo muy nervioso el chico de Andrómeda.

-Puede que te mate pero por el deber de cumplir a la diosa Athena no tendrá opción-comentó analíticamente el santo de dragón.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que tú y Shunrei pasaron más allá de segunda base?-preguntó Ikki serio.

-Bueno, es que ella estaba muy deprimida porque el Viejo Maestro falleció en la guerra. Estaba demasiado sola, una cosa llevó a la otra y pasó lo que pasó-declaró vagamente el santo de cabello largo.

-¿Ikki, tú y Esmeralda tuvieron esa clase de intimidad en la Isla de la Reina Muerte?-preguntó Shun curioso.

-Fue solo una vez pero aún recuerdo perfectamente todo. Una noche de ensueño en medio de todo ese infierno en vida que sufrí-explicó el Fénix.

-¿Cómo va lo de Freya?-preguntó ahora Shiryu a su amigo rubio.

-Nos hemos puesto en contacto por cartas. Supe de su parte que mi maestro Camus y los demás santos dorados pelearon en Asgard mientras nosotros luchábamos contra Hades-comentó el rubio.

-Algo de eso comentó Saori, por un motivo Marin lucía molesta al oír el nombre de Lyfia desde hace un tiempo-mencionó Hyoga curioso.

En otra parte del lugar, Athena recorría el campo de flores de Hermes y fijaba su vista a Venus, siendo acompañada por Shoko.

-No se preocupe por Seiya, ya verá que todo saldrá bien-le dijo animada Caballo Menor.

-Disculpa que me ponga así, es que es la primera vez que él es secuestrado y yo no-comentó con vergüenza la diosa.

-¿Qué?-.

-Siempre me secuestra un idiota que quiere dominar el mundo y Seiya va a salvarme como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Nunca he estado en el papel de la salvadora-le explicó la pelilila a la pelirroja.

-Entiendo, le tiene demasiado cariño a Pegaso-.

-Shoko, Pegaso y yo tenemos mucha historia a lo largo de los siglos. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que sobrevivo a varias guerras santas en una reencarnación y estoy decidida a todo. Poco antes de que secuestraran a Seiya, yo me le declaré-le confesó la diosa a su subordinada.

-¿Le dijo a Seiya que lo amaba como hombre?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Sí-.

-Que bien, ¿y qué le dijo?-le pidió el chisme la chica.

-Bueno, él no contestó. El pobrecito no sabía que yo estaba enamorada de él, supongo que tengo la culpa al no ser muy obvio y no se hizo ilusiones. Pero la verdad es que lo amo-.

-A mí no me interesa las reglas del Santuario, ¿pero que van a decir los demás?-preguntó Shoko muy preocupada.

-Yo misma los voy a encarar, después de todo soy su jefa y voy a cambiar muchas cosas-dijo decidida la mujer.

-Bueno, sabe que usted cuenta conmigo hasta el final-le dio su apoyo tomando las manos de su diosa en señal de amistad.

En un ataque de recuerdos traicionero, a Saori se le figuró a la chica como el mismo Seiya y se sonrojó ya que se parecían mucho.

-Bien, en cualquier momento vamos a partir. Quiero que estés preparada, Shoko. Vamos a rescatar a Seiya de esa ninfómana-dijo determinada la diosa.

-Así se habla, señorita Saori-.

En otro lado, se veía a Eris molesta porque el grupo estaba cerca de Afrodita y esta no había logrado seducir a Pegaso, para su propia sorpresa. En eso vio que Athena trajo a Shoko y jugaría con sus emociones un rato para retrasarlos un momento.  
Mientras tanto, se veía a Afrodita sumamente deprimida y Seiya no sabía realmente que ocurría. Ella había estado forzándolo a tener sexo muchas veces y él la rechazó siempre, pero la diosa se rindió.

-Señora Afrodita, ¿está bien?-preguntó el joven preocupado.

-No lo entiendo, no hay ser vivo que no desee hacerme suyo. Humanos y dioses son iguales, todos quieren un pedazo de Afrodita. ¡¿Por qué tú no me deseas?!-reclamó furiosa la deidad del amor.

-Es porque mi corazón le pertenece a Saori desde hace mucho tiempo-le respondió el joven.

La diosa se volteó al estar sentado a su lado y miraba las nubes extrañas de Venus.

-Eres muy hermosa y cualquier hombre es muy suertudo de tenerte a tu lado, pero yo le pertenezco e alma y cuerpo a mi diosa. Aunque de niños no nos llevábamos, después empezamos a encariñarnos y poco a poco surgió el amor. Aún le debo mi respuesta a Athena y aunque esté mal llevarme el amor de ella ante los demás santos, voy a estar para siempre con mi diosa-le explicó el jovencito.

La diosa miró al santo con otros ojos y ese amor tan puro y sincero no lo había visto en muchísimos años en una persona. Esta era la razón por la que el asesino de dioses reencarnaba siempre a lado de su diosa y por primera vez estaba celosa de que alguien así estuviera a lado de Athena.

-Heriste mi orgullo como la más hermosa deidad. Traté de seducirte y perdí en mi propio terreno, supongo que no puedo tenerte a la fuerza-suspiró la chica.

-En lo que Saori llega por mí, ¿por qué no platicamos un poco como amigos?-le propuso Seiya animado.

-Supongo que no tengo de otra-.

En el Santuario, Kiki estaba arreglando todo para una enorme fiesta en la Cámara del Patriarca.

-¿Está seguro de que a Athena le gustará una fiesta cuando ella regrese?-preguntó June preocupada.

-Claro que sí, nunca hemos celebrado en el Santuario porque los Patriarcas anteriores son muy amargados. Los chicos traerán alcohol, refrescos, botanas y mujerzuelas-declaró el adolescente animado.

-No podemos dejar pasar prostitutas al Santuario-.

-Para eso están las santias y ustedes-bromeó el lemuriano ganándose una mirada furiosa de la rubia.

-Imbecil-.

La diosa Athena y sus santos iban cerca de la entrada a Venus cuando se vio a Eris sonriendo muy malvadamente en su camino.

-Hermana-susurró pálida Shoko.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, hermanita. Veo que están en la misión de rescatar a Pegaso de las perversas manos de Afrodita, pero yo no los voy a dejar-alegó la diosa de la discordia.

-Dejame pasar o te las verás conmigo-declaró furiosa Saori.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? No puedes dañarme sin lastimar este cuerpo-le recordó la diosa confiada.

-¡CADENA NEBULAR!-exclamó Shun atando a Eris de las manos.

Las piernas de la diosa eran congeladas en una variante del Ataúd de Hielo quedando inmóvil ante el poder de los santos divinos.

-¡SUÉLTENME MALDITOS!-maldijo la chica furiosa.

Antes de que la diosa se liberara, unos sellos fueron lanzados por Saori dejando a Eris sin poder usar libremente su cosmo, cosa que aprovechó Athena para sacarse un poco de sangre con la Daga Dorada que se llevó en secreto.

-Eris, ahora saldrás para siempre del cuerpo del cuerpo de Kyoko, espíritu chocarrero pecador-determinó Saori seria.

La sangre empezó a hacer estragos en el alma corrupta de Eris y se desprendía del cuerpo de su yorishiro. El color y los ojos de la hermana de Shoko volvían a la normalidad y un alma amorfa oscura similar a Hades salió del cuerpo de la ex santia.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, ATHENA! ¡¿COMO ME EXPULSASTE DEL CUERPO DE KYOKO!-maldijo la diosa malvada furiosa.

-Antes pensaba que expulsar el alma de un dios era imposible, pero Shun es la prueba de que es posible. Ahora quédate encerrada-exclamó la diosa sacando una olla de frijoles sucia encerrando a la diosa, colocando cuanto sello tenía, cadenas y una cerradura.

-Listo, una guerra santa menos-suspiró la mujer.

Shoko fue a ver desesperada a su hermana y esta yacía inconsciente pero aún respiraba.

-Yo me ofrezco a llevarla, no te preocupes-declaró Shun para sorpresa de todos.

-Gracias Shun-asintió Shoko feliz de que esta pesadilla haya terminado y abrazó a Saori con todas sus fuerzas-Gracias por todo-.

-Al fin cumplí mi promesa-dijo sonriente la pelilila con una V de victoria.

-Saori, ¿lavó esa vasija antes de sellar a Eris?-preguntó Shiryu curioso.

-Ups-se sonrojó la diosa.

-¡HIJA DE PUTAAAA!-se oyó la voz furiosa de Eris dentro de la vasija porque estaba más sucia que la consciencia de un político.

Mientras que el grupo de tarados iba con ahínco al rescate de Seiya, se veía a June con una cierta preocupación y Shaina lo veía curiosa.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó la mujer de cabello verde.

-Tengo la sensación de que Athena acaba de comprometerme en algo perturbador con mi Shun bebé-comentó la rubia algo extrañada.

-No puede ser tan malo-.

-Por si las dudas preparó mi látigo, pero me da la sensación de que no será usada en algo bélico. Traeré la pomada-suspiró la rubia.

En otra parte, Afrodita empezó a conocer mejor a Seiya y sin darse cuenta ella era la que estaba cayendo bajo los encantos del ingenuo Pegaso sin este proponérselo. No había conocido a alguien tan noble, sencillo y con un carisma muy singular como el del fiel santo de Athena, y por primera vez en su existencia s corazón hizo doki doki como si fuera una chiquilla adolescente.

-Y así fue como vencí a Thanatos-seguía contando el joven como si nada.

-Nix no estará contenta que hayas matado a ese imbecil de Thanatos, era muy mala influencia para Cupido-bufó la diosa.

-He escuchado que eres casada, ¿por qué siempre engañas a tu esposo?-preguntó curioso Seiya.

Normalmente, la diosa del amor mandaría al demonio porque todos sabían lo ninfómana que era, pero Seiya era a su manera alguien de noble corazón y sin importar que respondiera no la juzgaría, además de que le serviría de desahogo.

-Hefestos es un buen sujeto, pero me obligaron a desposarme con él a pesar de que no lo amaba. Me refugié en los brazos de Ares tantas veces envolviéndome en la pasión que desencadena el sexo pero aún así me sentí vacía. He tenido muchos amantes en mi existencia y aunque soy la diosa del amor nunca he sentido esas mariposas en el estómago. Sabes, en realidad envidio a Athena por tener a alguien como tú-admitió la chica.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Desde la era del mito, siempre ha tenido a su siervo fiel que lo da todo por ella sin pedir algo a cambio. Aunque soy una diosa, sigo siendo una mujer con sentimientos y en el fondo todas queremos alguien bueno en quien confiarle nuestros miedos y secretos, pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos en complicidad-empezó a abrirse sin darse cuenta la diosa.

-¿No existen los divorcios en el Olimpo?-.

-Si existiera me hubiera separado de mi esposo hace mucho. No puedo desafiar una orden directa de Zeus-declaró la chica.

-No deberías estar obligada a estar con alguien a que no ames, ¿por qué nunca le pediste ayuda a Saori?-preguntó el Pegaso.

-Por orgullo, quise encargarme de mis asuntos y al final me quedé atrapada-.

-Entonces te prometo que algún día serás libre, aunque no sea tu guerrero puedo ayudarte como tu amigo-le juró el santo muy decidido.

Afrodita pudo ver una chispa del fuego de la voluntad que sostenía el legendario Pegaso y su corazón latía a toda prisa, a la vez que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su respiración se hiciera más pesada. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Seiya? ¿No se supone que debía ser al revés? ¿La diosa del amor al fin sentía amor verdadero? Una cosa era segura, Seiya iba a ser violado si Saori no llegaba a tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena y sus sementales  
Acto 4 PELEA DE DIOSAS  
La diosa Athena y sus esclavos, digo santos habían llegado al planeta Venus y sentían el cosmos de Seiya en el lugar.

-¡Tranquilo Seiya, mamá está aquí!-corría Athena a la velocidad de la luz.

-Nunca había visto visto así a Saori-comentó Shoko algo perplejo.

-Es demasiado obvio que ella siente algo por Seiya desde hace años-comentó Hyoga divertido.

-¿No están molestos porque prácticamente Saori ama más a un soldado más que al resto?-preguntó la pelirroja seria.

-Sabemos que Saori nos quiere mucho a todos de forma amistosa. El caso de Seiya es algo que hablamos hace mucho tiempo y sabemos que ellos se atraen más que las moscas a la miel. Por eso decidimos que serían felices si llegaran a sincerarse-mencionó Shiryu calmadamente.

La santia de Caballo Menor notaba que los 5 santos legendarios tenían una mente abierta y su amistad era tan estrecha que incluso pasarían por alto algo tan prohibido como una relación amorosa entre diosa y humano.

-Están locos pero me agradan-asintió Shoko divertida.

En la alcoba de Afrodita se veía a Seiya amarrado en todas sus extremidades mientras estaba solamente en bóxer a la vez que la diosa se relamía los labios.

-¡¿Por qué me tienes así?! ¡¿Creí que eramos amigos?!-reclamó Seiya en shock.

-Eres demasiado valioso para dejarte ir, ahora eres mío-le dijo muy posesiva la chica.

El Pegaso no tenía idea que ahora la diosa estaba loca por él y no iba a ceder para tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Voy a hacerte sentir bien, pequeño pony-jugó la mujer.

Afrodita empezó a bajarle los bóxer al castaño y cuando vio su hombría al descubierto se quedó con los ojos más abiertos que un búho.

-¡QUE ENORME!-se oyó gritar a la diosa en shock.

En ese momento, Athena derribó la puerta y los atrapó in fraganti, pero la diosa se quedó embobado al ver la hombría tamaño caballo de Seiya.

-Oh Seiya, ahora veo porque eres el Pegaso-dijo sonrojada la pelilila.

Por su parte, Shoko tambien estaba roja por dos razones: Una era porque era el primer hombre desnudo que veía en su vida y dos es porque era normal que una mujer de su edad reaccionara así.

-Maldito, Seiya-murmuró Hyoga furioso.

-Eso te ocultabas malnacido-secundó Ikki por primera vez sintiéndose inferior al Pegaso.

-Eso explica porque Saori dice que quería montar a caballo de niños-dijo entre dientes un muy celoso Shiryu.

-Eso explica que sea de talla 10 de zapatos-mencionó Shun.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI CONSOLADOR, DIGO A SEIYA!-declaró iracunda Saori.

-Es mío, perra. Ahora somos felices-se burló Afrodita.

-Si no me devuelves a Seiya vas a sufrir, ninfómana-.

-¿Para eso traes a tus santos y peleen por tí?-alegó la diosa del amor.

-No necesito a mis esclavos para patearte el trasero-declaró Saori lanzándose contra su enemiga y salieron volando por la ventana.

Los chicos desamarraron a Seiya y este se vistió con rapidez para ir a ayudar a la mujer. En ese momento, salieron y Saori veía muy molesta a Afrodita.

-Podría vestir mi cloth divina pero no sería justo, así que estaremos en igualdad de condiciones-declaró la mujer.

En ese momento, la diosa en un destello de cosmos destruyó su vestido y quedó en una muy sexy ropa interior blanca, haciendo sangrar a Seiya por la nariz. La deidad empezó a forcejear y a rodar por el suelo con Afrodita y por un extraño motivo cayeron a un charco de lodo dando un toque erótico a la "pelea".

-Shiryu, ¿dime que no le contagiaste tus lapsus de stripper a Saori?-preguntó Hyoga sorprendido.

-Eso fue culpa del Viejo Maestro por dejarme con manías estúpidas-murmuró avergonzado el dragón con el Encueramiento Intenso marca registrada de Dohko de Libra.

-Seiya, si lo tuyo con Saori no funciona, llámame-le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Ya perdimos a Shoko-se dio una palmada en la frente Shun.

Aunque Afrodita trató de ganar, la fuerza de Saori era superior y superó a su rival con creces.

-Está vez has ganado, pero tus santos quedarán malditos. Si yo no puedo tener a mi Pegaso, nadie más lo tendrá, muajajajajajaja-se oyó reír a la mujer desapareciendo en el viento.

Athena tenía un mal presentimiento pero lo importante es que su futuro esclavo sexual estuviera bien.

-¡Seiya!-gritó la diosa y abrazó tan fuerte entre sus pechos al pobre Pegaso que se estaba desangrando.

-Saori, me asfixio-.

-Perdón, casi no llego a tiempo-suspiró la diosa.

-Perdone que la interrumpa pero se va a resfriar en paños menores-mencionó Shoko.

-Oh, no se preocupen. Nike se encargará de eso-declaró la diosa y después de que su arma brillara recuperó su vestido blanco normal, además de quitarse el lodo.

-Gracias por rescatarme, pero siento lástima por Afrodita. Solo quería algo de amor-mencionó Seiya algo mal por la otra diosa.

-Ya se le pasará, ahora vamos a casa-.

-¿Por qué Shoko está aquí?-preguntó el Pegaso por su hermana de constelación.

-Necesitábamos a otro caballo alado idiota para la buena suerte-alegó Ikki ganando una mirada furiosa de Shoko quien piso su pie.

-Tonto-.

-¿Y la chica en tu espalda, Shun?-.

-Es la hermana de Shoko que estaba poseída por Eris-.

-¿Eris? No que la había eliminado en la película-preguntó Seiya confuso.

-Se quería vengar y usó a Kyoko para sus fines malvados-alegó Athena.

-Mejor vayamos a casa-dijo Shiryu queriendo volver al Santuario y después a Rozan.


	5. Chapter 5

Athena y sus sementales

Acto 5 SAORI EBRIA Y DIOSAS PERVERTIDAS

Los santos divinos y su patrona, digo su diosa iban caminando hacia el Santuario, y pues Saori iba pegada a Seiya de forma muy posesiva. Aunque el Pegaso aún le debia una respuesta a la confesión a la chica, ya habia tomado una decisión: Estar con ella el resto de sus días.

-Nunca había visto a Saori así-comentó Shun un poco divertido.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el Santuario y los demás dioses cuando se enteren de esto?-preguntó Shoko preocupada.

-Conociéndola tiene un plan, es buena con los planes malvados-señaló Ikki serio.

Y era verdad que Athena ya lo había considerado todo. No tardaría en ser llamada ante Zeus para ser juzgada y tenía material para chantajear a todos los dioses si se atrevían a quitarle a su semental.

Cuando llegó al Santuario, el grupo escuchó musica a todo volumen y al llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca, donde los santos que no eran tan santos celebraban una gran fiesta con todos borrachos.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó Athena furiosa.

-¡Celebramos su regreso!-se excusó Kiki que no tenía edad para beber.

-¡DEBÍAS ESPERAR MI REGRESO, TONTO!-le metió dos coscorrones al lemuriano.

-¡Duele!-.

-¡AIORIA, PORQUE ME DEJASTE!-lloraba a moco tendido Marin y extrañamente salían lagrimas de su mascara.

-¡SEIYA, YO TE AMO!-decía amargamente Shaina en su ebriedad.

-Nota mental: Alejar a Shaina de Seiya-susurró Saori muy celosa.

-Bueno, hay que celebrar-declaró Athena tomando una lata de cerveza y entrando en ambiente.

-¿Tomas Saori?-preguntó Seiya curioso.

-Nada en este mundo puede embriagarme. Sírveme un tarro espumoso-pidió la diosa seria.

Eso lo oyó Kiki y un par de cuernos le crecieron en su cabeza porque recordó una leyenda de su maestro Mū que descanse en paz. Había oído que solo había una forma de embriagar a un dios y era el vino del dios Dionisio.

Según el antiguo santo de Aries, a la diosa Athena le fue dado una colección de ese fuerte vino desde la era mitológica y como ella casi no bebía había añejado todo ese licor. En ese momento, él lo fue a buscar hasta que halló una botella empolvada que tenía una inscripcion en griego antigio que decía "No tocar por seguridad".

Seiya y Shoko estaban con la boca abierta de que literalmente Saori era una tremenda akcohólica y es que ya llevaba medio barril de cerveza sin embriagarse un poco.

-No sé si alabarla o aterrarme, señorita Saori-mencionó la santia en shock.

-Con tanto estrés por las guerras santas, quise despejarme con alcohol pero mi cosmos divino no me deja ni siquiera embriagarme un poco-suspiró la pelilila.

-¡SEÑORITA ATHENA, LE MANDAN UN VINO DE FRANCIA!-le sirvió el niño una enorme copa de la deliciosa bebida.

-Oh mi favorito, gracias-.

La diosa bebió y tiró la copa al suelo, empezando a ruborizarse, empezando a tener un hipo severo y tener una mirada estúpida.

-Todo me da vueltas-se sintió mareada la diosa.

-¿Señorita Saori, está bien?-le preguntó Shoko muy preocupada.

En ese momento, una muy borracha Saori empezó a manosear a la pobre pelirroja y esta se ruborizó al mismo tiempo que chilló de la sorpresa.

-Que buena estás, Shoko-balbuceaba la diosa ebria.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-.

Seiya intentaba sacar a Saori de Shoko pero esta se aventó a él y le plantó un apasionado beso que dejó de piedra a todos.

-Eres solo mío, solo mío, no te vayas con otra diosa. Haré lo que quieras, por favor-le pidió la pelilila con un tono de desesperación.

-¿No que los dioses no se podían embriagar?-señaló muy sospechoso Ikki.

Hyoga se puso a ver el vino que tenía Kiki en sus manos y recordó el mito del dios del vino capaz de emborrachar a una deidad.

-Si deseas que no diga lo que hiciste me deberás un favor-le susurró el rubio al enano que solo asintió con miedo.

-Lleven a Saori a su estancia, ya está en las últimas la pobre-señaló Shiryu viendo a la diosa llorando en el pecho de Seiya bien ebria.

-Yo que tú iria con los dos. Dudo que Seiya pueda solo con Saori-señaló Ikki viendo que el Pegaso no se podía mover bien con la diosa muy inquieta.

-Bien, iré con ellos-suspiró la pelirroja.

-¡No estoy borrashaa!-alegó inútilmente la chica de ojos azules.

-Si claro-.

Los dos Santos equinos se llevaban a su amada diosa a su habitación cuando de repente se oyó un grito por parte de una rubia a Shun.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ PERSEFONE QUIERE UN TRÍO CONMIGO?!-exclamó June furiosa.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA, TODO FUE IDEA DE SAORI!-le explicó asustado el peliverde pálido.

-He estado guardando por años mi virginidad para ti para que lo vaya a perder en un encuentro poco sano-suspiró con jaqueca la etíope.

-Lo siento mucho-le pidió el joven.

-Dudo que haya sido tu culpa, lo admito. Lo siento también. Es que aún no me cabe en la cabeza tener que ser la carne de cañón de una diosa bisexual-se lamentó la mujer.

-Ni a mí me agrada la idea-.

En ese se sentó Ikki con ellos y los miró con mala cara ya que si ellos dudaban tendrían una nueva guerra santa de seguro y él deseaba vacaciones.

-Escúchenme bien, sé que no les gusta la idea pero si hay otra guerra santa con la esposa de Hades los voy a hacer carbón-amenazó el fénix a su hermano y su amigovia.

-Claro, como tu castidad no va a ser ultrajada por la esposa de Hades-.

-Si fuera tú cumpliría con mi misión. Compórtate como hombre por una vez en tu vida-le declaró el peliazul serio.

En ese momento, un ave llegaba al lugar y dejó caer una nota dirigida a "Hades" la cual causó curiosidad entre los 3 y la empezaron a leer curiosos porque tenían una mala sensación de todo esto.

"Querido y señor todopoderoso Hades:

He estado muy ocupada reviviendo a mis espectros de forma que puedas usarlos a tu antojo. Cabe decir que la señorita Pandora en esta era es más amigable que antes. Ella se la pasa hablando de tu hermano humano el santo de Fénix. No sabía que su oscuro corazón por fin fue flechado por alguien por lo que investigué y descubrí sobre esa chiquilla a la cual ama. Es esa tal Esmeralda, es muy amable con todos y se ha vuelto muy buena amiga de Pandora. Dice ella que si la quiere de vuelta, desea sentir lo que haremos nosotros 3. Así que avísale y si no cumple su palabra se quedará en el infierno para siempre. Espero pronto tu llegada, mi amor.

Te ama, Persefone"

Ikki quedó con la boca abierta y los dos chicos se reían de que ahora el Fénix estaba metido en una situación similar.

-Eso me pasa por hablador-murmuró el peliazul entre molesto por tener que hacer eso pero en el fondo deseaba ver a la mujer de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Athena y sus sementales

Acto 6 Trío de la diosa Pegasister

La luz del día alumbraba el Santuario y Saori abría pesadamente los ojos dándole vueltas su cabeza ya que tenía una tremenda resaca nivel dios, además de una terrible jaqueca.

-No vuelvo a tomar-murmuró cruda la diosa.

Trataba de recordar en que momento perdió la lucidez y no pudo evitar preguntarse que bebida era tan fuerte para haberla hecho entrar en estado de embriaguez. En eso sintió que alguien la tomaba de un brazo y cayó en cuenta de varias cosas: Una es que estaba totalmente desnuda y solo cubierta por una sábana blanca. La segunda y la más importante es que a su lado estaba Seiya en el mismo estado abrazándola muy cómodamente descansando en su generoso pecho.

La diosa estaba pálida y se le fue la borrachera en ese momento y notó algunas manchas de sangre en sus sábanas, seña de que la virginidad que la caracterizaba ya no existía. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos de horror se interrumpieron cuando sintió otro abrazo un poco más suave y un par de pechos suaves.

-Saori-escuchó la diosa el susurro de una Shoko también desnuda y hablando en sueños.

Ahora la pelilila reprimió un grito y nadie podría culparla ya que jamás espero que la inocente Shoko también estuviera involucrada en esto de todas sus Santias. Las cosas estaban muy raras y la deidad no sabía si morir de la vergüenza porque hizo algo impropio de ella. Simuladamente ella se removió un poco de las sábanas y se cubrió con esta para irse a dar una ducha.

Estaba sumamente sudada y llena de muchos chupetones en todos lados, además de que le dolía bastante el trasero. Incluso notó unas marcas de manotazos en sus nalgas dándose cuenta que había actuado como una total pervertida en la noche.

Se dio cuenta también de que no había rastros de condones usados en el lugar y efectivamente la semilla de Seiya estaba dentro de ella, pero se aterró de que estaba en sus días fértiles. Después de salir de la ducha, se sentó en un pequeño sofá de sus aposentos y no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó Shoko a abrazarla por detrás y le dio un cariñoso beso sorpresa que la sacó de su estupefacción.

-Buenos días, preciosa-saludó muy feliz la pelirroja.

-¡¿PRECIOSA?!-exclamó en shock la mujer.

-¿No te acuerdas de anoche? Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida y vas a hacerte responsable de mí-le dijo la Santia abrazando a su diosa.

Saori tragó duro y vio venir a Seiya como si nada sentando a su lado saludándola con un beso en los labios igual que a Shoko, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la diosa.

-¿Me pueden decir que demonios se traen entre los dos?-preguntó la diosa al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-Creo que hay que decirle a Saori la verdad-mencionó la Santia divertida de ver una faceta poco conocida de su diosa.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…-empezó a recordar la chica.

Flashback

Se veía a Shoko ayudando a Seiya a llevar a una ebria Saori a su habitación y está estaba muy acaramelada con el santo de Pegaso.

-No me dejes, Seiya. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti-susurró entre sueños la diosa.

La pelilila se quedó dormida y los dos vigilaban que no se fuera a levantar de su cama ya que estaba en un estado muy inconveniente.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ayudarme con Saori-dijo apenado el joven.

-No te preocupes, ayudar a Athena es un honor aunque sea algo tan vergonzoso como esto-dijo algo divertida la chica.

-Hace tanto que no te veía. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-preguntó el castaño.

-Luché contra Eris y Ares pero hace poco recuperé a mi hermana mayor. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella-asintió la chica.

-Yo también encontré a mi hermana hace años. Gracias a Saori puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo que quiera-le contó el Pegaso.

-Felicidades, de verdad-.

¿Cómo te trata Saori?-.

-Es mi mejor amiga. Lamento no haberla podido ayudar en las guerras santas. Oí que la pasaron peor que nosotras-comentó la pelirroja.

-Tenemos muy mala suerte pero todo es por Saori-.

-¿Por qué siempre le dices Saori y no Athena de forma tan familiar? ó curiosa la chica.

-Porque es la mujer que amo-.

-Eres raro pero me agradas mucho, en eso somos muy parecidos. Creo que entiendo porque Ikki menciona que soy tu yo femenino-se rio la Santia.

-¿Ikki dice eso?-preguntó desconcertado el castaño.

-Sí, pero tiene razón. Me simpatías mucho, Seiya. Podemos entrenar juntos, quiero que me enseñes a usar el Destello Rodante del Pegaso-le pidió la chica emocionada.

-Oh, hace mucho que no la uso. Bien, pero no será sencillo ya que es muy peligrosa-aceptó el santo.

En ese momento, se veía a un sujeto invisible a las afueras de la ventana apuntando con una flecha en los corazones de ambos. Era un rubio de ojos azules con alas que recordaba mucho a Afrodita.

-Esto es por mi madre-determinó el sujeto serio.

Se trataba del mismo Eros, el hijo de Afrodita quien por órdenes de su madre mandó a flecha a los dos guerreros de Athena para destrozarle su corazón al ver a sus más fieles guerreros dejándola a un lado.

Las dos flechas penetraron en los corazones de ambos sujetos y empezaron a tener una terrible atracción el uno al otro.

-"¿Qué me pasa, por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?-se preguntó Shoko muy ruborizada.

"¿Por qué…que me sucede?"-se preguntó el castaño viendo demasiado atractiva a la pelirroja para su bien.

Las flechas que había lanzado el dios no sólo inducian sólo al enamoramiento sino también tenía un fuerte compuesto afrodisiaco que sólo se calmaría con sexo. Sin que pudieran evitarlo ambos empezaron a besarse viéndose demasiado atraídos sin darse cuenta que Saori se levantaba y se sorprendió por lo que vio y se puso muy triste.

Los dos se separaron por falta de aire y notaron que Saori vio todo, quedando en shock porque estaban en muchos problemas.

-Shoko, no tenía idea de que te gustaba también Seiya-susurró muy deprimida la diosa.

-Lo…lo siento Saori. Hice algo que no debía-empezó a arrepentirse la pelirroja.

-¡No sé qué nos pasa!-le juró Seiya viendo que no era propio de él hacer esto.

En ese momento, la diosa ebria notó como dos flechas invisibles estaban incrustadas en sus pechos y medio entendió que sucedía.

-Maldita Afrodita, usó a Eros para tratar de molestarme-suspiró la deidad muy molesta.

-¿Qué nos hizo?-preguntó Shoko preocupada.

-Esa flecha los hará sentirse tan atraídos que se volverán algo como bestias sedientas de sexo. Sólo un dios es capaz de disminuir un poco sus efectos pero es imposible sacarles esa flecha sin que mueran-explicó la mujer.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Seiya preocupado.

-Lamento lo que Eros les hizo, soy responsable de que Afrodita tome represalias contra ustedes mis santos más fieles. Tienen que tomar mi cuerpo para que no caigan en la locura-declaró la diosa seria.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-balbucearon ambos en shock.

La pelilila estaba tan ebria que no le importó quitarse el vestido y quedando en ropa interior blanca que relucía su perfecto cuerpo divino.

-¿Qué hay de su preciada virginidad?-preguntó Shoko muy asustada.

-Planeaba perderla con Seiya de todos modos. No era parte de mis planes de hacerlo contigo pero si es por salvarte no será ningún problema. Eres mi mejor amiga y no pienso abandonarte-le comentó sonrojada la diosa.

-Pero mañana no te vas a acordar de nada de esto-alegó Shoko.

-No te preocupes por eso, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. Ahora háganme suya antes de que me arrepienta-dijo juguetonamente la pelilila.

Flashback fin

La diosa estaba muy sonrojada por lo que ocurrió y la flecha espiritual en los corazones de sus guardianes más fieles avalaban su historia y comenzó a recordar los momentos de pasión que vivió anoche.

Flashback

Para la diosa virgen de la guerra era su primera vez y sentir los labios de su Pegaso en su boca era algo nuevo pero ser manoseada por Equuleus era muy excitante. La flecha de Eros estaban haciendo su efecto y aunque el amor por ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, si les había dado el valor de ir a segunda base.

Athena era desnudada por completo mientras que Pegaso y Caballo Menor se desvestían para poseer a su diosa. Mientras que los pechos de Saori que habían crecido de un tamaño copa C en su adultez rozando a la D (estilo al videojuego Tencent) y era besada por Shoko, Seiya recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios empezando a calentar a la deidad.

-Eres tan deliciosa Saori-susurró el castaño muy atraído a su musa.

En ese momento, el joven se sumergió en su intimidad empezando a lamerla y Shoko reprimió el temido de la chica para que no la escucharan.

-Eres tan adorable al gemir-le dijo la pelirroja muy abrumada por esto.

Saori no podía evitar jadear ya que la estaban devorando entre ambos sementales y es que sabían exactamente donde tocarla.

-Seiya, Shoko-repetía tímidamente la mujer perdida en sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo no aguantaba y Shoko tapó la boca de su diosa para evitar que esta gritara y solo pudo caer desfallecida en los brazos de su guardiana.

-Eso fue maravilloso-declaró sudada la chica.

En ese momento, ella invocó a Nike y selló la habitación para filtrar los sonidos porque al parecer ella gritaba mucho.

-Así no habrá problema, no se repriman conmigo-.

La diosa de repente se hincó para poner su trasero al descubierto, por lo que tenía el acceso libre a ser rota su virginidad. Saori sintió su interior ser invadido por su santo y le dolió mucho, ya que era virgen y Shoko la calmó para que se acostumbrara al Pegaso.

-Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa-le susurraba la pelirroja.

Después de que se calmó un poco, el dolor de las estocadas de Seiya eran reemplazadas gradualmente por placer y más placer.

-¡OH SEIYA, SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!-empezó a gritar la diosa excitada.

En ese instante, Shoko tomó la cabeza de su deidad y la puso frente a su intimidad para recibir amor de su parte, como Seiya se lo daba a ella, ante lo que ella captó. La lengua de la diosa se sentía tan bien según lo que Shoko empezó a experimentar y empezó a volverse adicta a esta.

-No puedo dejar de hacer esto, Saori. Eres muy irresistible-murmuraba Seiya muy atraído ante la vista que tenía ya que también veía a dos chicas hermosas teniendo sexo oral frente a él.

-Lo haces muy bien, Saori-decía con dificultad la Santia guiando a su diosa.

Athena no decía nada pero cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo y su mente dejaban de obedecer le y tanto placer embriagada más su mente.

-¡ME VENGO SAORI!-gritaron Seiya y Shoko al mismo tiempo.

El orgasmo invadió a los guerreros e incluso su diosa tuvo un clímax muy tímido cayendo en la alcoba muy sudados y agotados por la borrachera que traían. Saori se había quedado dormida en medio de ellos y ambos la acariciaban.

=Dulces sueños, amada-le dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-Duerme bien, Saori-le habló amorosamente Seiya a su diosa.

Flashback fin

Athena estaba muy roja por lo que había escuchado y lo peor es que no detectó mentira en lo que le contaron ambos santos.

-Por el amor de Zeus, me convertí en una ninfómana como Afrodita-dijo muy apenada Saori.

-Estás entre amigos, los dos decidimos compartirte. Después de todos nos quieres mucho-le comentó Shoko convencida.

-Te esperaremos cuanto sea necesario. Pero recuerda que nuestros corazones son tuyos para siempre-le dijo el castaño muy feliz.

Para Athena esto era demasiado repentino y tenía que pensar bien las cosas pero en su mente llegaban poco a poco los recuerdos de esa intensa noche de pasión y las marcas que dejaron dejó en su cuerpo, queriendo volver a repetirla muchas veces más. Lo. Pensaría muy bien en el resto del día aunque se terminaría rindiéndose al encanto equino de sus amantes.


End file.
